For You
by Love4anAngel
Summary: In the mist of battle Trowa has been badly hurt. Quatre and the others try to help them but they seem to be too late. Quatre is not ready to say good bye to his lover. ***This Is My First Story. I don't own the GW characters or do I make money


[Setting: On a field near a city. Gundams are fighting the OZ troops.]   
  
"Trowa, Trowa,..what's wrong? Talk to me? Trowa!!!"   
  
_"What happened? Where am I? Am I dead?" Trowa thinks to himself. He looks around and sees that there is nothing around him. "Silence, empty, lonely...just like my life." Trowa walks around and analyses everything. "There's nothing." Trowa declares to himself. "How did I get here?" Trowa tries to remember, slowly images came to his mind. Blond boy, mechas, Deathscythe, braided boy, Heavy Arms, Leos, Cancer, Aries, Oz Troops. "NOOO.." Someone yelled. Then there was an explosion...then darkness came. _  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked, "Trowa, Trowa..wake up!"   
  
"He won't open his eyes" Quatre cries.   
  
Explosions are going off everywhere, Wing is fighting off the Oz troops and Shelong is backing him up. Meanwhile Duo and Quatre are trying to help Trowa.   
  
"Trowa, wake up buddy. C'mon wake up, Tro!!!" Duo starts to yell as tears run down his face. "Trowa, you can't leave us, WAKE UP!!!"   
  
_"How did it all happen?" Trowa thinks to himself. "Quatre...he talked to me earlier today. He wanted to go out after our mission, and I said no. Why?" He kept asking himself. "I never had anyone that showed any affection to me. Was I scared? Maybe...or maybe I didn't know how I should react. I always kept myself distant from everybody, I did it so I could never get hurt. Even my name was stripped from me and I became Nameless. Nameless and alone, I was nobody. But it changed...I became a Gundam Pilot. I was to fight for the colonies. I soon met four other boys with the same mission. We became a team. Slowly we started trusting each other and became friends. We helped each other and learn to deal with each other."   
  
_Wing and Shelong finished the last of the troops and headed to where the fallen Heavy Arms was lying. Heero and Wufei jumped out of their mechas and joined both Duo and Quatre who were still trying to get Trowa to wake up.   
  
"What happened?" Heero asked as he looked down on Trowa.   
  
"He is still alive...barely..." Wufei said as he checked Trowa, "He needs to wake him up or it might be too late."   
  
_"Quatre...the only one who has tried to help me. And I kept rejecting him. He's so kind and very loving. I can always see his face when I am sad. He makes me feel something. This feeling I can't describe...what is it? I don't feel so lonely when I'm with him, I feel like I am someone...Quatre." _  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Quatre asked Wufei.   
  
"I don't think so, his wounds were patched up but he lost a lot of blood. We've done everything for him, his will is the only thing that can bring him back. We have to wait for him to decide whether he want to come back or not."   
  
"No...there has to be something we can do? Heero, Duo...please." Duo and Heero shake their head and kept silent. Quatre starts to cry, and as he held Trowa in his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Please Trowa, come back..."   
  
_"It was Quatre who has changed me completely. Made me aware that I can be someone. And even though I kept shutting him off, he never gave up on me. I'm sorry Quatre" _  
  
"I don't think he is coming back" Wufei said sadly.   
"No, it can't be...it was all my fault. How could I have been so careless..." Quatre cried.   
"It's not your fault, it was a tough battle and you couldn't watched your back by yourself." Duo tried comforting Quatre.   
"NOOO!!! It was my fault." He yelled at Duo. "I should have been more careful." Quatre looks down on Trowa and whispers to him, "I'm sorry Trowa. Please wake up."   
  
_Memories start flowing back in Trowa's mind. More images, Sandrock was fighting off Oz as well as the other Gundams. Heavy Arms and himself were finishing off a troop of Leos and Aries. As he turned around he saw that a group of Aries were surrounding Sandrock and they were about to use a laser beam on him. "I remember that I had this urge to turn and blow them up but I didn't have enough time. Quatre was too concentrated in destroying the foes in front of him that he didn't realize what was happening, the others were having their own problems. I was the one closest to him." Trowa said to himself. "I quickly scream and ran toward Sandrock and pushed him off. Then the explosion came." _  
  
"He was trying to protect me. I heard someone say No and then I was pushed off. When I turned around I saw Heavy Arms explode and I quickly got up and destroyed everyone around us." Quatre was telling the others as he cradled Trowa's head in his arms.   
  
"I heard the explosion as well and I quickly destroyed everybody around me and head to you guys. I helped you put Heavy Arms face up and quickly jumped off Deathscythe and get Trowa out." Duo continued. "By then Trowa was unconscious and was badly hurt.   
  
"He was just trying to protect me. Trowa never showed any affections but today he showed them for the first time and it cost him his life." Quatre stated to cry softly. "I am so sorry Trowa."   
  
"Don't be sorry...I should be apologizing to you." Trowa said softly. Quatre looked down surprised.  
  
"TROWA" Duo scream, "You made it"  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre said. "I'm so..."  
  
"Don't Quatre, it wasn't your fault. I just wanted to protect you. It's my way of saying thank you." Trowa continued.  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa, as tears came down on his face he looked at Trowa and said, "I thought you were going to leave me."   
  
"I'm not ready to leave you. I will never want to leave your side." Trowa smiled.   
  
Quatre just smiled back. 


End file.
